Wolfgang vs. Team Arric! Episode 77 Part 8/10
( Wolfgang continues to run after Arric ) Wolfgang) GET BACK HERE! Arric) Hmph...NEVER! Wolfgang) COME ON, STOP BEING A CHICKEN! ( Wolfgang trips ) ( Wolfgang's knee bangs into a step ) ( Arric continues to run ) [ Meanwhile at PG and DarkusGUY vs. Pyro ] DarkusGUY) Darken...Please get up... ( Darkened Dragonoid still lays against the wall, while DarkusGUY continues to try to get him moving ) PG) Ability Activate! Electra Pulse! ( Confusing the target, Voltronic Leonial Unleashes bolts of lightning from his blades ) ( Leonial charges electricity ) Pyro) Ability Activate! Dark Duration! ( Volcanic Dragonoid fires black ash from his volcanic chest that darkens and makes the surrounding area denser ) Volcanic Dragonoid) MY EYES! (' Volcanic Dragonoid puts his hands on his eye from being blinded )' ( Lightning bolts start to fling at Volcano Dragonoid ) ( Volcanic Dragonoid backs up from each blow ) BANG! ( A huge lightning bolt hits Volcanic Dragonoid ) Pyro) USE THE ABILITY ALREADY! ( Volcanic Dragonoid falls on the ground, back first ) BOOM! ( Black ash flies into the air, darkening the field and making lights dim ) Volcanic Dragonoid) Finally... ( Volcanic Dragonoid rubs his eyes and gets up ) Volcanic Dragonoid) Now...That's better! Pyro) Good...Ability Activate! Volcanic Discharge! ( Volcanic Dragonoid discharges volcanic heat that paralyzes an opponent ) PG) Ability Activate! Ironic Roar Headbutt! ( With the crest on his forehead, Voltronic Leonial rams, sometimes headbutts the opponent with the iron crest that causes bolts of lightning to rapidedly hit the target once triggered with a roar ) ( Leonial charges unknown of the heated field ) ( Leonial's crest gets stuck in the field ) ( Electricity sparks from Leonial's crest as magma-like electricity attacks Leonial's crest ) Pyro) Ability Activate! Volcanic Erupt! ( Volcano Dragonoid fires an intense beam from his volcanic chest ) ( The beam quickly crashes into Leonial's crest ) Volcanic Dragonoid) WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE TO MASTER ARRIC'S POWER! Voltronic Leonial) AHHH! PG) How about some name stealing! Ability Activate! Voltronic Erupt! ( Voltronic Leonial charges all his power into a source ) ( The heated field slowly turns to an electrified field ) ( Electricity zaps Volcanic Dragonoid in all directions ) Voltronic Leonial) TOO MUCH HEAT! ( Leonial goes back to his ball form and into PG's hands ) ( The intense beam goes through the electrified field ) [ Meanwhile with Mike vs. Blue ] Sarieror) TAKE THIS! ( Sarieror swings his sword ) Bling) NEVER! ( Bling counters with a block ) ( Sarieror and Bling look to there side ) Sarieror) O_O Bling) O.O Mike) Wow... Blue) MOVE, BLING, MOVE! ( Sarieror and Bling back flip out of the way as the intense beam passes them ) ( Bling front flips over the beam as he swings his sword ) ( Sarieror counters ) [ By DarkusGUY ] Darkened Dragonoid) LOOK OUT! ( Darkened Dragonoid charges his crest up ) ( DarkusGUY turns around ) DarkusGUY) O_O ( Darkened Dragonoid pushes DarkusGUY away as he fires a beam ) ( Both beams collide, but the intense beam gets pushes back ) ( The intense beam quickly moves into the field as the purple beam swirls with electricity around it ) Volcanic Dragonoid) O_O BOOM! ( The electric, purple swirl beam crashes into Volcanic Dragonoid ) ( Volcanic Dragonoid returns to ball form as Pyro gets purple electricity to his back ) ( Pyro passes out ) Wolfgang vs. Team Arric! Episode 78 Part 9/10 Grade of Wolfgang vs. Team Arric! Episode 77 Part 8/10? S A B C D F Category:Wolf Story 5 Category:Wolfgang Category:Arric Category:DarkusGUY Category:PYRUSGUARDIAN Category:Pyrosmaster Category:Mike Category:Blueking4ever Category:Darkened Dragonoid Category:Voltronic Leonial Category:Volcano Dragonoid Category:Sarieror Category:Bling